Dear Diary, I’m going to die today...
by IcePrincess7
Summary: The diary of a girl who unknowingly moves to Raccoon City for a fresh start and gets a job with Umbrella.(Rated R for a lot of violence and foul language)
1. A Fresh Start?

Title: Dear Diary, I'm going to die today...  
  
Author: Iceprincess  
  
Rating: R (language and violence)  
  
Distribution: FF.net anywhere else please asks first  
  
Summary: The diary of a girl who unknowingly moves to Raccoon City for a fresh start and gets a job with Umbrella.  
  
Authors Note: Hi! Hope you like this story. I have never written a story for the Resident Evil category before so I'm nervous about posting this. I usually hang around the WWF and Cruel Intentions fan fiction categories. What more can I say Please Review (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May 10  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My name is Samantha Corinne Gibson and I am 24 years old. I know what you are thinking, why would a girl my age still keep a diary and that it's kind of pathetic, but hey, a girl's gotta let her inner child out sometimes. Actually the real reason I'm keeping you is because I just started a new life and had to tell someone about it. Before I tell you about my new start I should you about my past.  
  
My parents died when I was 10 and I was sent to live in a rural town with my Aunt who is great but very controlling. I loved her a lot though. It has always been just my Aunt and me up until last February when she passed away suddenly. I still have no idea how she died. They told me it was just "natural causes" but I believe its something else. You see my Aunt jogs every morning and exercised a whole lot. She never smokes and was a vegetarian since she was 15 so its kind of hard to believe someone like that could die at 47 due to natural causes. I mean one day she was normal and the next she had a high fever of 104 and died. Do you think I'm being paranoid? I think I might be, I've always been kind of been paranoid. When I was at grammar school and I misplaced my lunch, the teacher found it, but I refused to eat it because I was convinced she poisoned it.  
  
Back on topic, after my aunt died I was so devastated that I just about alienated everyone I loved in my life. I started to go into a slight depression, feeling like I had no goal in life and no one to turn to... I was even thinking of committing suicide. I decided to go to a therapist before I do anything to hurt others or myself. I went to Dr. Seymour and let me say she is totally amazing. Now I'm a lot better and I am ready for a new start or at least I hope I am. I moved to the southern part of Raccoon City, it seems like a nice place. The folks are friendly and the scenery is breath taking. Well, except for this one place. I heard it's called the Spencer Estate. It is this large abandon mansion surrounded by a tall Iron Gate as if it was guarding more than just the flowers (which are very much dead). I don't know but it seems so creepy. Every time I walk by it I get the shivers. It seems there's just more than meets the eye to that place. Maybe it's just the paranoia kicking into gear again.  
  
Enough about that, there was an upside about today while I was unpacking. I met this great guy his name is Ben. Ben has to be the sweetest and amazing guy I have ever met. He was helping me carry boxes, talking affectionately about his nieces and nephews, and we even shared a deep conversation over dinner. We have so much in common! He is perfect and can you believe he just lives a few blocks away from me. Things are certainly looking up for me, life here at Raccoon City might seem so bad after all. 


	2. Looking up

Chapter 2=May 12-Looking Up  
  
Oh my God! You'll never believe what happen to me. I got a job! What a way to start my new life. I figured that it would take me at least a week before I found a job, but guess I was wrong. I am so excited. My new job is working at this pretty important company called Umbrella. I've heard of them before. They are like this pharmaceutical company that is number 1 in the markets today. I still can't believe I got the job with them. They were very eager too once that they saw I majored in biology in college. They want me to start immediately which I am fine with. The pay is pretty good too. They want me to help develop some kind of serum with a bunch of other scientists for a secret project. I am so excited. I feel like I'm on some kind of amazing high.  
  
Which reminds me something great happened with Ben. He asked me out yesterday evening. You should have seen him he was so nervous and it was totally sweet. I could see his palms were sweaty and he was stuttering. Of course I agreed to the date. We are going out tomorrow evening. I seriously can't wait. He says he has something special planned. I wonder what it is.  
  
I bet you're tired of hearing about my personal life so I'll go onto something new. I've been thinking about getting a dog. Do you think it'll be a good idea? It just seems kind of lonely. I think a dog would make a nice companion though. Maybe I'll get a Golden Retriever...or a Yorkshire terrier...or a Doberman. I'll tackle that issue some other time. I'm still happy about Ben and my new job so it is kind of hard to concentrate on things like picking a kind of dog. Speaking of dogs, I met my neighbors. There's this bitch and her husband, the O'Hare. They were complaining that my boxes were in the way of their sunlight for her "prized" petunias!? I kept telling them they would be gone by the end of the day, but they wouldn't have any of it and that little tramp kicked my boxes over. I spent hours organizing those things she just kicked it over like shit. I sure hate them. Not all the neighbors are bad there is a girl named Felicia Morelli, she's 22 and is pretty cool. She goes to a community college and is one of those girls that can find the good in everyone. She has a 2-year- old son too. His name is Corey and he is adorable. I really think Felicia and me will be best friends.  
  
Well that's it for today. I had my ups and my downs, but it time for me to sleep now. I think I'll dream of what I'll wear for my date tomorrow. 


	3. Its as Good as it Gets

Chapter 3=May 13- It as good as it gets  
  
I just returned from my date with Ben. It was so romantic. A eight 'o clock sharp he arrived in my doorstep. He was wearing a nice suit and the cutest smile. I was wearing my new white blouse, a denim jacket and a pair of bell- bottoms. I also had my hair down and slightly wavy. I thought I looked great. (I bet I'm sounding real shallow right now?)  
  
The date started with him arriving at my door with this exquisite bouquet of red roses. You wouldn't believe how gorgeous they were, they had to be really expensive. He is so sweet!!  
  
Then he whisked me away to this cool little dance club where we bonded over some really cool tropical drinks. My drink had a little umbrella on it with a variety of fruits. Anyway, I found out he's a construction worker and lived in Raccoon City all his life. He has a sister in Dallas and wants to become a pro baseball player. If the baseball thing doesn't work out he always has construction to fall back on so I totally support him. Another great tidbit I found out was that he used to be engaged. The girl cheated on him a few days before the wedding (crazy bitch), so he's still a little vulnerable and paranoid. We can be two paranoid couples in love.  
  
After the drinks we went to this fancy little French restaurant. The food was just so yummy. After the delicious dinner we headed out to this local cafe where we had coffee. The whole night we were talking. I'm usually not a good listen, but I was interested in Ben's life. We were amazed at our similarities. After the date he drove me home and, are you ready for this, he kissed me goodnight! The kiss was tender and soft. It was hands down the best kiss I ever had. I can't wait to go out with him again. I'm pretty tired now, which is a bad thing because I start work tomorrow. I am excited yet nervous about the new job. What if the team of scientists I work with don't like me? I heard they were like geniuses and I'm pretty smart, but I don't think I can compare to them. Only time will tell. I really do hope they like me, I don't have a lot of friends here in Raccoon besides for Ben and Felicia so hopefully my coworkers won't be a pain in the ass.  
  
I decide to get a dog. I heard there was like this pound in the city so I'll probably pick one up after work. I can't wait! Tomorrow sure will be a big day for me. I was thinking of some days while I was taking a bath. How about the name Princess? It sounds pretty, but too girlish, but then again I really like it. Maybe I'll pick Diva, Snowball, Crystal, Kate, or Pixie. I bet your thinking I sound like a wussy with those varieties of names. I don't really like violent and vicious names like Killer and Man-eater. I enjoy my things classy and subtle. I'm feeling really sleepy now so I'll hit the haystack. It shouldn't be too hard for me to fall asleep, I have an array of dreams I feel like dreaming. Till next time. 


	4. So this is my job

Chapter 4=May 14- So, This is My Job...  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I began my first day of work and got the cutest dog you ever laid eyes on (if you did have eyes)! I feel so proud of myself. I'm going to give you the play by play of my day at work. I woke up early and got nicely dressed and groom. I ate very little breakfast because felt like I had a million butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I drove to work, it took about 20 minutes. Traffic isn't really bad here since it's a pretty quiet town. When I got to the Umbrella headquarters I was kind of surprised. It looked like one of those normal office buildings you see in the movies only kind of small, but the weird thing was, it was so close to the Spencer's Estate (you know that creepy old house I told you about). I went into the building and I got the shock of my life. I found out I had to work in the Spencer's estate. I had no idea why I would since it is a old abandon mansion. They just told me that it was really peaceful and quiet there. I was hesitant at first but a job's a job and not everything about a job could be agreeing with me (that is why it's called a job). Inside the mansion I was astonished. That ancient dwelling concealed a whole laboratory complete with a helipad (its a helicopter landing place, I wonder why they have it) in it. I was assigned to this sector called H5. The only guidelines they gave me where to follow the elder scientists. I spent most of the afternoon just organizing chemicals and testing their reaction to each other. After I did that I had to write up a report on them. We are supposed to be working on an antibiotic for infectious diseases. It's actually kind of boring, but the pay is good so I'm not going to quit. Even if I wanted to I couldn't given that it could take me a month before finding a new job. Raccoon is a great city and all, but is very small. During lunch I got to really meet my coworkers because when we were working there was this very business like and solemn atmosphere. Here's the entire dirt on them (just kidding they are all pretty pleasant). Renee Constantine is my partner. She's really friendly. I am sure Renee and me will get along quickly. I love her attitude towards life, carefree and relaxed. I wish I could be like her.  
  
Hans Horsky is another brilliant scientist here. He is so smart that it's not even funny. He could multiply 6 digit numbers in his head! He never brags about his aptitude though, which makes him totally awesome. Another interesting fact about him is he's dating Renee. They make a endearing couple. They compliment each other very well.  
  
The next member is Robert Gomez. I didn't really get a chance to talk with him, but from what I hear he is an okay guy. A very dedicated and hardworking man.  
  
Then there's the bad apple or should I say apples in the sector. Starting with Bryan Kwan. You know those tough guys in a movie, right? I wouldn't be totally surprised if those movies were based on him. He exercises vigorously during his lunch break practically ignoring everyone. When I saw him I knew he was a steroid popping macho man pig. I was proven correct later in the day when I was in front of him. Instead of saying excuse me he shoved me hard and looked at me like I was asking for it. What a jerk!  
  
The other bad apple in the bunch is Marcy Lowell. She is so perky and annoying all the time. Flaunting her blonde hair and big breast at very guy that passes by she is so annoying. Her voice is all squeaky and happy all the time. Not only that, but she thinks everyone loves her and that we are inferior to her. The way she sniggers when we are there and refuse to acknowledge our hard work by taking credit for things she didn't do. She is so lazy, all she did today was sit on her well-toned ass and brag mercilessly about hr boyfriend, Brock. I can't stand her. Renee told me that Marcy didn't even finish high school and the only reason she has this job was because her uncle was the supervisor. Another thing I hate about dear little Marcy is every time I mix chemicals together she said eeeewww!. At least she could do is keep her mouth shut when I do that so she doesn't distract me or I might accidentally take acid and burn her beautiful little face which wouldn't be all that bad. I got off work at around 9:00 and let me just I was wiped out. I was really tired and smelled like burned rubber all around. The bath I took was so soothing. It was just what I needed. After I took my hot soak I got dressed in a pair of comfy sweats and went to the local animal shelter. It was so hard choosing the dog. All of them looked so cute. I finally settled on a Doberman. I thought they were supposed to be aggressive, but the one I picked out was so gentle. I named it Sophie after my aunt. Right now its sleeping comfortably in a little wicker basket I made for it. It looks so adorable. I think I'll do the same thing as Sophie and sleep. Goodnight 


	5. So much to do!

Chapter 5-May 20 So Much to Do  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I am so sorry for not writing to you for almost a week. Between work, Ben, Sophie I've swamped. I don't have much time to talk to you know. I'll give you a brief summary of my life happenings. Ben and me are really hitting it off. We've been on numerous dates and things keep getting better. Will this be something more? Only time will tell.  
  
Sophie is really a darling to have around. She doesn't bite at all, which is a very good thing. I'm really surprised that a Doberman can be tamed and peaceful. I got Sophie this really beautiful pink color with the letter S engraved in it with silvery rhinestones. I feel so lucky I have such a great dog. As for work it is going real well. The reason I didn't write to you for so long is mainly because of work. We are currently developing something so ground breaking. I can't give away a lot of information now due to a code of secrecy, but I can tell you while we were trying to make some antibiotics we came across a chemical compound that with the right work may be able reanimate the dead! We tried it on this rat we had in the lab. After it died we dispensed a few drops of the liquid into the rats throat it started to have these little spasms for about 3 minutes before it died. Do you know what this means? If we research the chemical more and add the right amount of elements we can bring back the dead. We can be able to resurrect great minds such as Einstein, Plato, Shakespeare, and Socrates. Families will be able to see their loved ones one last time. This is an amazing experience and I am honored to be part of such a miraculous discovery. Of course we are nowhere near completion for this magical serum, but hopefully it shouldn't be long before its ready. By the way, we've been working round clock it really shouldn't be long before its ready. The best we can do is making a rat spasm for 4 minutes and it still had very low brain activity. I got to get back to work now, it really seems I do that a lot. I go to work at 6:00 am and get back till 12:00 am, not too mention our sector rarely takes lunch breaks anymore. Actually Marcy still takes hour lunch breaks which really pisses me off because while all of us were working hard she was doing nothing but imagining what she would do with all the money she'll get for the discovery. I know she'll screw us over if we ever complete the serum but I also know the team wouldn't let that happen. Well I got to go now once again sorry for not writing. Talk to you later. 


	6. Perfection?

Chapter 6= May 30-Perfection?  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It seems the day when I write to you become farther apart. I really am sorry, but my life has become so hectic and cluttered. Remember the special serum I was talking about. We have made an amazing advancement in the development of the chemical. Yesterday we injected a few drops of it on a dead rat. After a few minutes later the rat didn't spasm, but instead crawled halfway across the cage before falling dead on the ground! I know it may not seem like much, but believe me it means a world to all the scientists that have slaved tirelessly into the night for this kind of reaction to the chemical. I feel very gratified.  
  
Earlier today there was a couple of men who came down to the lab and asked us all kinds of question about the serum. They seem rather important and Renee told me they were from Umbrella. They were very interested in the serum and even took some samples of it against the protest of the scientist. They simply said they wanted to check something. I'm not sure if that was a wise decision though. We never really had the chance to test the side effects of the serum because the rat usually died too quickly before we could diagnose anything, but hey, they are the bosses so I guess they could do whatever the hell they want. These guys seem they know what they were doing so, I'm not that worried even though I kind of wish that something bad would happen. You see these guys were pretty rude. I never talked to them face to face, but I heard one of the men call this other guy Wesker. I should remember that name it might help.  
  
I just received this memo from the head department. They are going to keep the scientist in the laboratory, so there would be a living quarters in the lab. That means I'm going have to move to the laboratory. I'm not sure about it. I mean I love my job, but do I really want for it to consume my life? It already took a huge part of it. I had to cancel 3 dates with Ben because of my job. I think I need some time to think about it because the memo said that any employee who does not wish to move in would be let go.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I thought about it and decided to move in! I know just when I was getting settled in my home I move, but I really want to do it. There were a very few people who chose not to move in, maybe because if the serum does serve it's purpose they want their name attached to it. There was this one girl, I think her name was Ericka (she isn't in my sector so I don't know her that well), but I heard she didn't want to move in. She was sent to the main Umbrella headquarters, I wanted to say good bye to her, but I haven't seen her around (maybe she left real quickly).  
  
Ben is so supportive of my decision. Mostly because he got this construction job for the Spencer Estate so will see it each other more. I asked the supervisor if I can bring Sophie along and he happily agreed. Everything's set and ready! Well that's all for today. Chow! 


	7. Completion!

Chapter 7=June 5 Completion!  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We just had the most advance break through to date! The serum has successfully brought the rat back to life. After a few drops of the serum was injected in the rat it spasm and gradually stated to crawl. It lived for about two days before it died again. There were some faults and side effects though. You see, our computer detected amazingly low brain activity in the rat, so that probably explains why its movements were slow and its reaction was so sluggish. Also when we put some lettuce and pellets in the cage the rat didn't touch it at all. In fact it seem to detest it. We suspect the rat died from hunger rather than the serum. After we filed the reports to the headquarters those men came back. They seem very excited yet impatient about the serum. They want us to work harder to fix all the kinks out of it which I think is completely absurd because we've already been working 24/7. We are only human. Then they took even more samples to their "superiors" at Umbrella. They seem really weird to me (must be the paranoia kicking in again). That Wesker guy was there too, he really was an odd duckling. It was almost if he was infatuated with the serum. Hopefully the serum will be ready by month's end.  
  
In other news living in the laboratory isn't that bad. The only thing that sucks is that our rooms are actually small little compartments with barely any space, but the companionship is good. Renee and me are having the best time working. Every night is like a little slumber party.  
  
Ben and me are still seeing each other. He really is a darling. We meet with each other every day for lunch since he's fixing up the old Spencer's Estate. Sometimes he even surprises me at work with flowers and candy. You should have seen Marcy, she was totally green with envy, and it was so entertaining. Things are really going so very well for us, I wonder will it lead to anything more? Do I see wedding bells in the future?  
  
Not everything is so joyous in my life, there is some bad news to report. Sophie ran away yesterday night. I don't know how this could of happen. I was pretty sure I locked the door before I went to bed. Even though I'm sad I'm not that worried because I'm sure she'll return quickly since it is inside a building and someone's bound to see her.  
  
I'm right now in the lab (seems like I've been spending too much time here lately). We just finished injecting a couple of rats with another dose of the serum. Robert was just feeding the rats when one of them bit him in the hand. They seem more aggressive then before and do you want to know something really strange? The rat that bit Robert was actually eating his blood! That was really freaky and gross. Of course Marcy was screaming her little head off. Lets just hope that it wasn't due to a side effect. Till next time. Bye. 


	8. Bizarre

Chapter 8=June 15 Bizarre  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I begin this passage to you engulf in sadness. Remember how I told you a test rat bit Robert. It seems that 2 days after the incident Robert got sick and when I say sick I mean sick. He started vomiting a lot and seemed had little itchy rashes all over himself. About 3 days later he had a temperature of 105, could hardly speak, but instead let out theses incoherent moans of agony, and looked awful, those rashes where getting disgusting on him too. You could see some muscle tissue in one. I couldn't bear to look at his suffering anymore. Everyone agreed we should take him to a hospital as soon as possible, but the damn company refused! How could they do that? Instead those little son's of bitches brought him to the Umbrella Alpha lab (I don't know if that's even the name, but right now I'm just to pissed to remember). I don't exactly know what it is. All I know is the person who run it name is William Birkin. He's the guy who gave us the serum to work with in the first place and was responsible for a lot of the break through in the serum. After a day in there they told us Robert suddenly passed away. They claimed he just had a weird variation of the flu! Everyone knows that a load of bull shit. There are rumors that the same exact thing happened to a few people from the other sectors who worked with the serum and the company deal with them the same messed up way they are dealing with us, by feeding us a load of crap. We have a right to know what happen to Robert. They decline to answer any questions, all they said the situation was under control. To make matters worse (even though I don't know what is worse then losing a friend) they are putting us on lockdown. No one is to leave or enter until they make sure they know more about the disease. It seems to me that they don't have the situation under control. They even had the nerve to tell us to continue working! How can we work when all this is going on? How can we work when we know are coworker suffered a painful death? How can we work when there is a new era of the plague spreading? Most of all how could we work knowing we were responsible for these deaths.  
  
Bryan is getting sick too, but had too much pride to admit it. He is looking paler and sickly. He warned us that if we told anyone he might have the disease. That he'll hunt us down and murder us. It may seem like a joking comment coming from anyone else, but not Bryan. During lunch I saw Bryan vomiting just like Robert did before he died. There is no doubt that the serum has something to do with it, but we don't know what. The company confiscated all the samples of it from us, so we can't analyze it. You should see Marcy now, she refuses to go anywhere near anyone. She locked herself into her compartment and refuses to come out. The team (or at least what is left of it) and another team have decided to join forces to try to maybe create some kind of a vaccine to fight the disease. I hope Bryan is okay and that he won't get sick because he is working so close to the laboratory. I've decided to end each diary entry with the words end log. End log. 


	9. Wrong

Chapter 9=June 18 Wrong  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Something is wrong. When I say something is wrong I mean something is very wrong. Everyone in the laboratory is getting really sick. Symptoms range from high fever, to itchy rashes. Also remember that this disease took a few days to kill Robert, well, somehow the effect are speeding up. If you catch it in the morning you'll most likely be dead by dinner time. The officials at Umbrella would take all the sick patients to this special quarter where we are off limits too. After they take them there we never hear from them again. I don't know what kind of outbreak is going around all I know is that damn serum is playing a major part in it. The serum, by the way, now has a name: T virus, because it certainly not a miracle drug.  
  
I am really scared just like everyone here. No one knows who will be next. I'm not that important in Umbrella so they of course won't disclose any information to colleagues or me. I know the more important scientists know what's going on and more. Too bad I don't have any friends in high places. Maybe it's good not to have those friends because they probably have some conspiracy between them. It's probably the paranoia again, but right now I'm relying on my paranoia to get me through this.  
  
The lock down is still on and now we aren't even allowed to read the paper, but thank god that someone is smuggling them in. It seems there was this hiker who had been brutally murdered. I just have this eerie feeling that we have something to do with it. God, I'm so nervous right now. I'm locked in my room just like everyone else is. There is nothing to do here beside read and write (no one is exactly in a chitchat mood).  
  
To make things even worse we have no contact to the outside world. They cut off all the phones, Internet connections, television, and newspaper circulation. I hope Ben knows I'm okay and I really hope he's okay. If he's smart then he'll get his ass out of the Spencer estate and stop doing construction for them. I also really want Sophie to comeback. I really miss her and the comfort she brings to be. It seems impossible that a dog could be running around in a building with 200 workers and not be noticed.  
  
That's it for now I'm going to get some sleep, but that seems very unlikely because of all the problems and fear going on in my life. Who knows I may be dead tomorrow, I just pray this epidemic will stop. End Log 


	10. The Horror Officially Begins!

Chapter 10= June 21 The Horror Officially Begins...  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oh my God! Right now I can barely write for I have witnessed the most gruesome scenes in my life. I was wandering the lab to look for Sophie and I saw this guy kneeling down and seem to be staring at the floor making weird sounds, at first I didn't know who he was, but then I noticed it was Bryan. When I called out his name, he didn't respond, after the fourth time I called I decided to go in front of him to see what was so mesmerizing. What I saw made me throw up, he was hunched over gnawing on someone's arm. There was blood dripping all over his mouth onto his white lab coat. He seem to be too distracted munching on the flesh and gore to noticed me, but I manage to get a good look at him before running away. The sound of him chewing on the appendage greedily was all I heard as my stomach churned. He seem paler, thinner, and his eyes were dull and life less, there was no sign that the macho Bryan still existed, but instead an empty vessel was in his place knowing only one feeling: hunger. As I was running away I meandered over to this unknown part of the lab, the part off limits to us lowly scientists. I enter this large office and found this little computer I hacked into it and what I saw disgusted me more than Bryan did. You see the T-virus wasn't an accident at all they weren't trying to make the dead living but instead the living dead. They simply fed us all the information they had on the virus and asked us to build on it. Now they are testing it on us. We are just the guinea pigs in this twisted experiment. Now numerous people are dead or brainless zombies who only need is to feed. As hard as it is to believe this is very real and that's just the beginning of the madness. I was looking over some classified documents just trying to see if there was anything else to the story to make me feel better because the guilt of being part of this experiment is killing me. Of course, nothing I found justified these horrific experiments, but I came upon these files of prototypes for monsters. They weren't just turning innocent people into flesh eating zombies, they were mutating them into monsters called lickers, hunters, and other thing nightmares are made of. Which are other terms for different variations of the zombies. According to the plans they are faster, stronger, and smarter which equals to deadlier. The vilest thing that I came upon in the files was something called a class Tyrant. I have don't have the slightest idea what it is and I don't want to from what I read from it. I don't have time to give you all the details now, but I can tell you its a genetically enhance freak of nature that is a supposedly unstoppable killing machine. The good news is there is a small chance that the tyrant isn't complete, but as I am writing this passage to you I fear it might. All someone has to do is inject them self with this version of the T-virus. No one is stupid enough to do a thing like that, you're probably thinking. I would be thinking the same exact thing if I have never uncovered Umbrella's hobbies. Now I'm not that sure, in fact I'm not sure about a lot of things. Why would Umbrella do this you're thinking? It seems Umbrella the so-called billion dollar family friendly pharmaceutical company doesn't have a squeaky clean image as they want all of us to think. They make their real profits making biological weapons of destruction. They create harmful artillery and supply them to the highest bidder. In more simple terms they make money for killing and destroying.  
  
Other sickening facts of Umbrella I found were that the outbreak of the T- virus weren't a planned one. Now they are working their asses off trying to cover the shit that took place. Even more horrifying is that some small traces of the virus have escaped the compound. I know it might not seem like much now, but it is a big deal. This virus can be transferred rapidly just through a small contact. If the virus is now in the open air it contaminates the water and the air which people breathes. It will be a matter of a day before the whole town succumbs to the effect of the T-virus and bring a total oblivion to mankind. I shudder at these thoughts that race through my mind trying to comprehend what kind of monsters would do this. The answer: the very monsters I work for, the very monsters I helped, and the very monsters that are right now sitting in their cushy offices thinking about how to protect themselves rather than finding a cure. I'm really nauseated all of the sudden from talking to you about Umbrella's cold-hearted greed. I will try to sleep now, but I doubt it will work. End Log 


	11. Break Down

Chapter 11 =June 22, - Breakdown  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
This is it. I am sick and tired of feeling like this. I hate feeling so helpless and fearful. I will not be like Marcy and hide in my room until someone saves me. There's a wise saying that your destiny lies in your own hands. That is why right now in my other hand is gun. You're probably wondering what caused this change in attitude. It all started early this morning when I was walking out in my room just checking if there were any of those zombies in the hall. I saw Hans and Renee in the end of the hallway. Renee was leaning against the wall and Hans seem to be in front of her like they were making out. Turns out they weren't making out, Hans was taking big bites out of Renee's neck. I screamed at that point looking at my two friends, one of them a bloody mess with her throat ripped apart, blood smeared around her head, the other friend now a mere shadow of his former self. His skin ghostly white and peeling off revealing soft red tissue and eyes empty as like the rest. When I screamed Hans noticed me and started to trap me into a tiny corner. I didn't know what to do, I was crying and screaming for help. Suddenly my eyes wandered to Renee messy lifeless crumpled body. I felt this surge of anger, not towards Hans, but to Umbrella. Those little sons of a bitch killed many humans, and endangered even more just for profit. It dawned on me that I was going to make them pay. I centered all my anger in kicking Hans in the stomach, which was able to buy me some time. I ran as fast as my legs could go and picked up a knife from the kitchen quarters, closed my eyes tightly and just ran forward as fast as I can with the knife aimed at the skull. I stop when I heard a sickening crack. Hans had a look of indifference toward the knife stuck in his head. I didn't think he could feel pain. He just stood for a second without moving as his brains oozed out of the knife wound. He simply just fell to the ground with a thump, not moving. I cautiously approached him and gave a little kick to his mid-section. Do you know how it feels to kill one of your friends? I now do and it feels as good as it would feel if you were to watch your loved one die over and over again. I would have a total breakdown, but the only thought that is keeping me going is that it wasn't really Hans and that I put him out of his misery. I pulled out the knife that was penetrating his forehead and wipe up the blade that was slicked with dark blood. I was really careful when I did that because who knows what would happen to me if I came in contact with his blood. I went back to my room, not to hide, but to take a few items and change. I put on a pair of jeans and a white shirt. I just needed to wear something were I can do a lot of physical feats in. I took a flashlight, my worker identification, keys, and this diary. I put it in my backpack and was on my way. I walked about 2 levels up before I met another zombie. This one was like all the rest. Seems he use to be a security guard in Umbrella. I think I might have seen him around here before. Of course I couldn't really recognize him under all the thick red blood on his scratched up face. He limped slowly toward me moaning as saliva drooled out of his mouth. I griped the knife tighter before stabbing him in the brains as I did Hans. It took a little while to really kill him. The first stab brought him down, but he was still moaning and attempting to get a bite out of me. I had to stab him about two more times before he stopped. Even though they are trying to kill you and aren't really themselves it doesn't get any easier killing them. I took the gun and the ammo in his belt and loaded it. I was able to escape out of the compound undetected. It wasn't as hard as I suspected. Everyone here is probably dead, mutating, or walking around looking for his or her next meal. I still have to be very careful though, the gun didn't have a lot of rounds and I have to conserve them wisely if I want to live which I plan on doing. End Log. 


	12. The End

Chapter 12=June 23-The End  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
As I walk through what were once the beautiful clean streets Raccoon City I can't help but feel tears prickling my eyes. There is bloodshed everywhere in the streets. Total chaos has erupted. The dead feeds and the living hide in fear of their life. I really thought I could handle it. I thought I could get out of this goddamn town. I know there is no way for me to get out alive. Are you wondering what happen to that confident girl from yesterday? The one who slaughter 2 zombies with only a knife. I'll tell you what happen to me. I was out of the Umbrella compounds and was in the public of Raccoon City only to find out I was too late. The T-virus is out in the open. There are still people alive, but not for long as the way things are going. They are hiding in their houses praying to their God that someone would save them, but its not going to happen. I killed many more zombies on the outside, but there is no way to wipe out all of them. There are some dead bodies of Umbrella's freaks lying dead in the streets which makes me smile. At least some people are fighting back. I was in the park when I saw something that shocked me. I found Sophie. I knew it was her because of that collar I got her, I could barely see it though all the pieces of shredded flesh hanging out of her mouth. She was the gentlest dog I ever known. Now she was brutally mauling and eating what looks to be a female around her 20s. Out in the streets it was almost like a reunion for me, but not of the good kind. I saw many of my neighbors like Mrs. and Mr. O'Hare. They were in their backyard lying dead as their limbs were ripped off and face barely there for the zombies seem to really enjoy chewing on their cheeks and eyes. I know I hated them, but sill no one deserves this.  
  
I still haven't seen Ben at all. I know he's either dead or one of them. If he is one of them I'm glad I haven't seen him. There is no way my heart could take it if I would be forced to kill him.  
  
Felicia is now one of the undead. It was really hard for me to look at her. That girl who was once filled with livelihood and optimism now a gory mess covered in her own blood and others. She was walking lamely to me staring at what she thought would be her next meal and licking her lips which were cover in blood from what I'm guessing her last meal. The first thought that raced into my mind was her son, Corey. I knew I had to try to save him if I still could. There was no chance in hell that they were going to turn him to one of them or become murdered by them. I aimed my gun at Felicia's bare skull and pulled the trigger. At times like this I am so glad I use to do archery in highschool. There was loud bang and she stumbled back and fell motionless. I ran into her house. There was blood on the walls of the living room and everything was broken and smashed. I had this horrible feeling in my gut, but I still ran to the nursery. The crib was empty and I knew t was too late. Suddenly the most beautiful sound to me came, a baby's crying coming from the closets. I immediately opened the locked closet (I have some small experience in lock picking) and buried under some clothes was Corey. I asked him what happen and he said that his mom told him to stay there without making any sounds so as he called it "funny looking bad men" won't get him and to stay there until she told him to come out. I felt so relieved and told him to follow me. He was hesitant t first but he then agreed after some heavy persuading. I carried him and I ran as fast as I could through the streets of Raccoon. Zombies noticed us and started to chase us, but thank goodness that they were so slow. I fired my gun only when it was extremely necessary making sure Corey covered his eyes and ears when I did. He already experienced more tragedy and violence in his small little lifetime then anyone young or old should. I didn't want to add to it. There was at one point I had to put him down it seemed there was this one bitchy zombie that wouldn't go down without a fight. Eventually I brought down that tramp and won after she took this huge bite out of my arm. We found an old factory to hide in. We are locked in that old factory right now.  
  
I hear only the screams of the innocent, the moans of the dead, and the munching of flesh between teeth. I have only one bullet left in my gun. I think you already know what I going to do with it. I now very well that I'm infected and its only going to be a matter of time before I'm one of them. Before I go I want to apologize to everyone on behalf of my coworkers and me. We never should have helped Umbrella. It was as much our fault as it was theirs. We invented the T-Virus and we killed those hundred of people out there. We should have never tried to play God and we should've known that there was something wrong with rising the dead and not leaving them in peace, but we were to consume with greed to realize it. As for Umbrella I hope they go down. I will see them in hell after this is over. How dare they do this innocent lives?! Their greed and cold-hearts will doom them one day and I will be laughing my ass of. They never cared about the "people" as they say in their phony pharmacy ads, they never cared about us for we were the lab rats were they can dispose of us. I feel so mad at myself for ever helping them. I regret the day I took the job in Umbrella, I wish I never did, of course if I didn't then someone else would of and madness still would happen, but still I wouldn't feel like this. I wouldn't feel like this was my entire fault.  
  
I would also like to apologize to Ben. You're probably dead or a zombie, but if by some chance you are safe, I want you to know I love you. I'm not sure if you might love me for what I have done is unspeakable and incomprehensible. I will think about you forever.  
  
Finally my last apology goes to Corey. I am responsible for killing your mother and traumatizing your life. I hope you can find it in your heart forgive me for what I've done. Even though I know I don't deserve anything good especially your forgiveness.  
  
I feel the blood running rapidly out of my arm, as my wound is becoming slightly itchy. Form all the files I uncovered in Umbrella there is a chance that rescuers might come. I don't know if that true or not, but I 'm wishing it true with all my might. Included in this diary are all my passwords to get into the Umbrella compounds, my employee card key, and a disk, which includes all the evidence about Umbrella's experiments and information about them. Hopefully this diary will get into the right hands so you can infiltrate the Umbrella cooperation and save mankind from Umbrella and my mistakes. Please stop these bio-freaks if it is the last thing you do, I'm begging you. We were wrong in doing this please make it right.  
  
I am afraid I can barely write anymore. Everything is fuzzy and I'm a little bit dizzy. My cells are increasingly reacting to the virus. I sent Cory upstairs of the factory in an office with some food that should last about 4 days. I have my gun in my other hand griped tightly. I shall pull the trigger after this passage. Before I die I can't help but think that a few months ago I was in the same position ready to kill myself. I was feeling sorry for myself because of my aunt's death and thought it was the only way to make myself feel better. Now I am in the same position again, this time feeling a slight sense of happiness for I won't hurt anyone ever again and I also know I deserve this for what I have done to humanity. Goodbye to everything I'll see Umbrella in hell. I'm so sorry. End Log 


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"Earth to planet Jill are you alive" Carlos said jokingly to Jill.  
  
"Huh?" Jill said just knocked out of her trance. She had found a body of a woman. She looked about in her early 20's and died from a gun shot to her head. In her hands were an empty gun and a book. She picked up the book and started reading it. It turned out to be a diary and Jill had read every page.  
  
"Jill are you okay, you seem a little out of it" Carlos said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It just that there is this diary I found and I'm just really engrossed in it" Jill said trying to hide small traces of tears in her eyes. It had been weird for Jill. She could really relate to this female and her lie had been so tragic.  
  
"Find anything useful?" Carlos asked.  
  
"Yeah, there's a list of passwords for the Umbrella facility, a card key to enter some places, and a disk.  
  
"What kind of disk?" Carlos asked.  
  
"I don't know, the diary just say some Umbrella files and experiments" Jill said handing the disk to Carlos.  
  
"Looks like this might solve some of our questions. We'll put it in a computer when we find one" Carlos said.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to go upstairs for a second to see if I can find any more information" Jill said.  
  
"Be careful," Carlos warned.  
  
Jill traveled up the dusty stairs. When she reached the top she opened the door of an office.  
  
"Corey?" Jill called out softly. The last diary passage was dated June 23 and that was a little more than a week ago. The passage also said that there was enough food for Corey to last 4 days. Jill felt nervous and worried as she walked around the large office the only sound she could hear was the clicking of your shoes on the hardwood floors and her thumping heart beat. All of a sudden Jill froze in horror of what she saw in front of her. There was an open fire escape and no Corey to be found.  
  
"Find anything?" Carlos asked as she came down the stairs. Jill looked at Carlos who was reloading his guns.  
  
"Nope" Jill lied. She felt such an emotional connection to this girl, Samantha, yet never even met her. It seemed Samantha's life was almost identical to hers. Not exactly identical, but they both faced hardships and a tough life. Jill hated Umbrella. She hated what they did to people, what they did to her, and what they did to Samantha. A life who was going great until she worked with Umbrella. Jill now had another reason to take down Umbrella. She tucked the diary into her bag.  
  
"Lets go" Jill said as they moved on.  
  
Note to Readers form Author: Thank you so much for reviewing everyone. I had an unbelievably great time writing this story and I'm kind of sad to be ending it. I definitely want to write another Resident Evil story, if anyone wants me to write a certain kind of story {example: Jill/Chris, Jill/Carlos, Claire/Leon, Rebecca/Chris, Jill/Tyrant lol etc.) just let me know. Once again thank you for reviewing. 


End file.
